1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer including a combination of a power supply unit and a storage holder for holding a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical computer main body, a power supply unit and a storage holder are independent components. The storage holder for holding a hard disk drive may be positioned below the power supply unit. The power supply unit has to be moved upwards to allow a hard drive to be installed in or removed from the storage holder. The SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connector of the hard disk drive is positioned at one side of the hard disk drive adjacent to and covered by a side panel of the computer main body. Thus, long and flexible SATA cables extending from an interspace between the storage holder and the side panel have to be utilized to connect the SATA connector of the hard disk drive to a corresponding SATA connector on a motherboard of the computer, which wastes materials and is inconvenient.
Thus, a computer that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.